Bozeman
thumb|right|Terrain map of the [[Zefram Cochrane memorial site near Bozeman, Montana on Earth in 2409.]] Bozeman was a city on Earth, located in the U.S. state of Montana. The city, located in the southwestern area of the state, was the fifth largest city in Montana. ( , , |Desert Crossing}}) History and specifics Prior to World War III, engineer Doctor Lily Sloane resided in Bozeman and had befriended an elderly Mestral. When the war began, Mestral and a young scientist he met, Zefram Cochrane, traveled the distance from Boston, Massachusetts to Bozeman, Montana to partner with Sloane and build Cochrane's prototype warp engine. ( }}) On May 6, 2053, Sloane and Cochrane witnessed the disappearance of the O'Neil-style habitats in Earth's atmosphere. ( ) Doctors Cochrane and Sloane and their team claimed as missile silo for Titan V rockets for their project. ( ) Cochrane launched the Phoenix - the first Human warp capable space vessel - from the complex near Bozeman on April 4, 2063. The warp flight was observed by the Vulcan explorer Solkar and his crew aboard the when they passed through Sol system. They diverted course and landed in Bozeman. The complex thus became the site of the official first contact between Humans and extraterrestrial on April 5. Subsequently, the complex later became a park and historical site, with a statue of Cochrane placed on the grounds. ( ; ; |Desert Crossing}}) The Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets honored the city by giving its name to two starships, cutter and destroyer . ( ) From 2409 onward, Federation President Aennik Okeg invited commanding officers of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance to visit the site of the Cochrane memorial and build a model replica of the Phoenix. ( ) Alternate timelines In an incident of time travel, the Borg Collective from 2373 attacked the silo from orbit, leading to the assimilation of Earth. ( ) In one permutation of the mirror universe, Zefram Cochrane flipped a coin and warned the Vulcans about the cybernetic aliens from the future. Their alliance became militaristic and spawned the Terran Empire. ( }}) In another permutation, Zefram Cochrane (mirror) shot , and the s seized the after it had landed in Bozeman, leading to their empire becoming interstellar. ( ) Environment From the end of World War III, the area around the missile silo included a settlement made from ramshackle huts made of metal. The landscape was hilly and dominated by evergreen trees. A river with a small waterfall was in walking distance. ( ) This environment was largely intact by 2409. A rotund building, the visitor center, and several sheds had been positioned in vicinity of the Zefram Cochrane statue. For the First Contact Day re-enactment ceremony, piles of ''Phoenix'' replica hull pieces were placed in heaps of junk around the area. The area was plagued by small forest fires, and Talarian hook spiders nested in some of the junk piles and would attack when visitors disturbed their pile. ( ) Appendices Connections Background * The area was first depicted in the . * In the game Star Trek Online, an annual limited-time event allows players of any faction to visit this site to participate in the . When the mission is concluded, the player can roam the environment for another two minutes before being beamed away. External links * * category:earth settlements